Yan Lo
Playstyle Tactics Chi Collection Gathering this unique condition is key to maximizing Yan Lo. There are three ways in which he acquires this: * At the start of Yan Lo's activation, you may discard a card to gain +1 Chi. All your low cards are ammunition for this. * Gain +1 Chi when an nearby enemy is killed. This encourages Yan Lo to be near the enemy crew - specifically their expendable minions. * Chi Use Builds * Strategies * Turf War * Reckoning * Reconniter * Squatter's Rights * Stake a Claim Schemes Line in the Sand * Line in the Sand - earn 2VP if crew has 4+ Scheme markers on the Centerline at the game's end (3 if revealed) Common Schemes * Assassinate - gain 2 VP if the enemy leader is killed/ sacrificed * Breakthrough - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of the enemy Deployment Zone * Protect Territory - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of its deployment zone * Bodyguard - gain 1 VP if your Henchman/ Enforcer is alive on Turn 4+ and 1 VP if they have 50+% Wds at game's end * Distract - can use non-Peons to distract targets. Gain 1 VP every turn at least two enemies are Distracted Uncommon Schemes * Cursed Object - gain 1 VP if you removed Cursed Object condition from an enemy model at the end of a turn * Outflank - gain 1 VP at the end of the game if you have a non-peon on the centerline within 3" of the board edge. * Plant Evidence - gain 1 VP for each scheme marker that is within the Enemy half of the table and adjacent to a piece of terrain * Vendetta - gain 1 VP if your chosen model makes it first attack against a targeted enemy model * Plant Explosives - once per game earn 1 VP for each enemy within 3" of at least one of your Scheme markers * Take Prisoner - gain 2 VP if you have a non-peon model engaged with a model in the opponent's crew at the end of the game * Make Them Suffer - at the end of each turn after turn one, gain 1 VP if your Henchman or Master killed a least one enemy Minion/ Peon * Frame for Murder - gain 1 VP if your chosen non-peon model is killed by the enemy, or 2 VP if killed by the enemy Master/ Henchman * Power Ritual - gain 1 VP for each table that has a friendly Scheme within 6" of it * Entourage - gain 1 VP if your chosen Master/ Henchman is in the Enemy half of the table (2 VP if they are in the enemy deployment zone) * Deliver a Message - your non-leader/peons can make a (2) interact when engaged with the enemy Leader to earn 2 VP * Murder Protege - earn 2 VP if the highest cost enemy model is killed/ sacrificed before the game ends * Spring the Trap - once per game earn 1 VP for every Scheme within 4" of the enemy leader How to Counter